


Double date

by garden_of_stars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bachelor Auction, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: You bid on a date with the twins at an RFA fundraiser party, but you wind up sleeping with them both because WELCOME TO PORN, BABEY.Saeran keens into your mouth, pushing up against you harder, wordless, panting, but grasping at you hungrily, touching your hips and your waist and your breasts...If incest repels you, don't read this fic! The twins fuck each other as well as the reader! You won't like that bit!This is a work of fiction, and not an endorsement of any of the acts depicted.





	Double date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually an AU _of an AU_ that a friend and I are roleplaying - you can read our roleplay sessions at my [A Garden of Stars fic series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000044) (only visible to logged-in users). We're currently RPing an RFA party as part of that ongoing AU, and I was inspired to write this very self-indulgent smut from a scene in that. This is definitely an AU because the twins wouldn't risk going this far with someone, I think, and while _I_ enjoy cuckquean I'm not sure if Saeyoung would. I mean. Possibly. But in our RP AU the twins are extremely obsessed with each other, so. This sort of thing wouldn't happen. Also, too risky for them. So: AU.

As Luciel shudders and bucks into your mouth, the cum leaking from between your lips, you reflect that the price you paid was far, far too low for what you were receiving.

///

You’d been invited to the RFA party fundraiser for curing rare diseases as a guest specialising in medical technology, invited by one Jaehee Kang, who you’d hit it off with wonderfully at the Seoul Hiking Club. Over several of the monthly meets, where all the members shared the cost of a private bus to somewhere scenic to walk and climb and breathe in the fresh air, the two of you began to talk regularly of your own work and passions.

You were honoured to be invited as a party guest. So honoured, you were entirely too enthusiastic and showed up an hour early. But Jaehee was the only person you recognised, and she was far too busy finalising the first event for the evening to say hi, for now at least. So, you idly played with your phone by the staircase, out of the way, too shy to attempt to bother any of the other early guests around you.

That’s when you heard one voice, sweet and masculine at once, say, loudly: “Anyone caught your eye, hyung?”

There’s something compelling about it, certainly more compelling than your phone, so you look up, and –

They’re dressed in black, slim-fitting suits, one with a deep purple shirt and a navy ribbon cravat, the other the same items with the colours switched. Both with surprisingly bright ginger hair – and –

The other responds, his arm hooking into the other man’s at the elbow. "I don't think so... they'll have to be extremely charming to distract me from talking with you... unless they're willing to share~"

It feels a little like a performance, somehow, but it doesn’t matter, because now you’re looking at these two handsome men arm in arm, talking about _sharing,_ and –

_Oh god he’s looking at me._

The one with the glasses makes eye contact with you, winking, and you can’t help but smile awkwardly back. He radiates friendliness, his – _twin? Maybe..._ – follows the other’s gaze to rest on your face. He gives you a polite look, not unfriendly, just. Acknowledging you’re there, and that’s fine. He has no problem with this.

_Oh, his eyes…_

Unlike the one with the glasses, whose eyes seem to be a deep golden yellow, this man’s eyes are a sea green. Fraternal twins, maybe? That or the other chooses to wear contacts over glasses.

You only study them for the briefest moment, but that one shared glance seems to be enough for the glasses-wearing one, who leads his – _brother, at the very least –_ over to you.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he begins, still arm-in-arm.

 _Does he feel sorry for me?_ You probably looked pretty lonely leaning against the wall, although it didn’t bother you, waiting for Jaehee. Your Tripter account and apps offered hours of entertainment.

Still, they’re here now, pity or not, so you put away your phone.

They introduce themselves as twins - _aha, I was right -_ Luciel and Saeran – _what a strange combination…_ You in turn introduce yourself, and Luciel carries the conversation. Which is a relief because you have absolutely no idea what to say to either of them. You’re also a little concerned they’re going to try to sell you something. Why else would two attractive guys approach you like this?

But as the conversation progresses, you feel more at ease, not detecting anything untoward in their behaviour. Saeran is quieter, but he doesn’t seem to dislike the conversation – he’s just less likely to engage in keeping the flow going, more likely to offer an opinion at unusual points that completely change the direction of the conversation - which only seems to delight his twin further.

They’re… kind of adorable together. A weird thing to think about two grown adults, but, you can't think of a better word for it. Their casual contact, the way they complement each other’s conversational patterns, their smiles... one soft and private, one broad and welcoming – they’re really quite charming.

Luciel, the one with the glasses, somehow scoops up passers-by like goldfish from a pond, adding them to the conversation – bringing all the nearby guests into the group.

 _He’s really working the room_ – you think, watching his gestures, a little captivated by his animated enthusiasm – which is when you realise his twin is regarding you again, silently. You look up at him, trying to act like you weren’t just checking out his brother, but he just seems…

It’s as if he pulls Luciel a little closer to him, though if he has, though it’s more a feeling you get than something you see. And a wry look seems to pass across his face, almost like ‘yeah, _my_ brother is pretty charming, isn’t he?’

It’s… a little possessive, and so, so intriguing. You can’t help but feel curious about him… about them.

Then, it turns out, they _are_ selling something after all. The one with the golden eyes slips into conversation that they’ll be auctioning off a date with the two of them as part of the fundraising efforts tonight.

The two of them, at once. Unlike the other men participating, the twins only come as part of a set. Something something, charm point, the excitable one jokes.

You…

…can’t help but think about it.

_Both of them…_

That’s. Certainly not something a lot of people would ever do in their lives.

And your dating life has been… pretty dull as yet.

You wonder how ridiculously high the bidding will go.

///

It goes very, very high.

You bite back tears of frustration. You’re at your limit. This is so unfair. _He talked to me first, out of all of you, and –_

“Oh, are you okay?”

It’s the party organiser. You’d exchanged emails, but the warmth you felt in those is nothing to what she’s like in person. You can see why she managed to charm the CEO-to-be of C&R, who stands to her side, watching the auctioneer call out the next number, already twice what you could possibly justify with your budget. He seems quietly pleased, his arm wrapped around his wife’s waist.

You’d already talked with her excitedly before the auction, unable to avoid complimenting the twin’s efforts to introduce you to people early in the night. She had smiled at that, and you could see she cared for them deeply too, both as fellow RFA members and – friends, you supposed.

You had already thought they were adorable. She seems to adore them.

There are only two women facing off right now – neither seem like unpleasant people... but they’re clearly so, so wealthy. You suspect they’d never struggle to find a date. _Let us ordinary folk have a goddamn chance!_ you want to scream, regretting how little your hard-earned research science degree was paying you compared to say, being a corporate lawyer. Or a surgeon. Which seems to be what you’re up against.

Sadly, you had no interest in law or conducting surgery, and plenty in biotech. And following your passion, and doing research you felt would truly make a difference, seemed right at the time…

… _but I really want that date!!!_

“You really like them, huh…” The party coordinator pats your hand.

Then she raises her bidding number.

“Wait – darling, what are you-“ begins her husband in shock, as the auctioneer acknowledges her bid.

“I’m buying my friend a present, Jumin,” she responds sweetly, “don’t worry, I’ll only take it out of what I’ve earn-“

He shakes his head, and looks over at you. “You don’t have to do that. I’m happy to-“

She bids again.

“-pay-”

And again.

“-for a gift-“

Again.

“-for your friend?”

Her hand goes up, once more.

Jumin Han leans over to you. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have a robot cat? I’m actually producing-“

“SOLD! To number 001, for-“

The twins are staring down at the party coordinator with no small degree of surprise. And Jumin Han… with no small degree of trepidation.

“Could you assign my bid to number-“ she checks your paddle – “101, instead?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

She turns to you, grinning. “Also, I’d love for you to talk to Jumin about that independent research you’ve been doing for your doctorate, he’s actually been considering entering the-“

 _Ah._ A mix of altruism _and_ business. Jumin’s eyes glitter as he stares at his wife, more in love than ever, it seems.

You’d feel a little jealous, normally, but not today.

Because you’ve got…

…a double date, with a single you.

///

The date happens a week later, both twins dressed as handsomely as they were at the party, treating you to a musical featuring another RFA member and then a private backstage tour – you aren’t specifically a fan of the actor in question, but – well, you _weren’t._ You may well be now.

Something else you can talk with Jaehee about, comments the quieter twin, as they walk, each holding one of your hands, through a beautiful, brightly-lit park.

You can _feel_ the stares from people around you, and for once, you bask in the attention.

The date, of course, is just a performance, just a pretty little experience for you to enjoy. No true romance promised, and certainly nothing sexual.

But still. For now, you can soak up this ambience, this charm, those stares, and just enjoy yourself.

They wind up driving you to a secluded little picnic area in a private garden that – well, you assume you have permission to be here. Neither of them say. Certainly, the gate unlocks and lets them in. Maybe it belongs to Jumin Han.

Maybe them. You don’t know. Maybe they’re rich, too. They haven’t volunteered a lot of information about themselves.

You’re a little surprised when both of them chose sparkling water over the champagne in the little picnic spread – of course, one of them would be driving, but the other…

 _Maybe they just don’t like doing things without the other?_ It might not be the correct reason here, but the observation seems to fit them, for sure.

They’re both attentive and caring towards you, both charming, but you can’t help but feel that _they’re_ on a date as much as you are. The glances they share. The casual way they touch each other. They work together like two halves – which, sure, is a pretty trite thing to say about twins, but it doesn’t make it not true.

In fact, at times you find yourself just enjoying watching them interact rather than joining in yourself.

Luciel, turned towards his brother to make some teasing comment, looks back at you without moving his head, grinning, his profile devious. “So, I’m told you were nearly in tears when you got outbid for us, before?”

“Hyung,” the other admonishes softly. “Kind of rude to come out with it like that.”

You blush. “W-well…”

Luciel continues, now turning to look fully at you, dropping his hand around his twin’s shoulders. Which is fine. No big deal. But also. You can’t… look away from it… at least, until his eyes draw you back.

“You really wanted to talk to us more,” he continues. “I’m flattered, but… I’m also curious. You don’t have to tell me, but… it’d be cute if you did~”

His brother swats at him. “Hey, if you flirt too hard you’re going to-“

“-make you jealous? My one and only brother?”

They did that brotherly love act at the party too, so it’s nothing new to you. Although you can’t help but notice that it isn’t only your face going red at that comment. Saeran looks at the ground, then at Luciel. And it’s almost as if something invisible passes between them.

Luciel blinks, then, like he’s been admonished, though Saeran hasn’t said a word.

“Haha… does our affection seem weird to you?” he asks, almost as if continuing a conversation you weren’t a part of. “We can tone it down if you were more after just the ‘two guys’ thing than the ‘brothers’ thing,”

“Way to break immersion,” his twin comments, and you can’t help but laugh.

“I…” you start. “It's not… you two are just…”

Something in those golden eyes just makes you want to tell him everything you know. Or maybe it’s the glass of champagne. You could have had anything, alcoholic or not, but dammed if you aren’t breaking out the fizzy stuff for a date like this.

“…adorable. I like how close you are,” you finish, a little awkwardly.

They both smile at that, in their own ways. And it feels like everything grows a little more relaxed.

Or it could still just be the champagne.

///

The three of you wind up talking far later than you’d anticipated the date going – though given they’re your ride home, it’s not a huge problem. And you trust the RFA members not to do anything weird like just. Leave you there late at night. (Also you have three friends ready to go to the police with the twin's names and photos if you don’t check in tomorrow – it’s just the way the world is, even with guys as harmless seeming as these – sigh).

And you end up getting… sillier… and more playful… and Luciel in particular keeps drawing out more and more information from you about… guys you like… even…”

“Could I take a photo of you two?” you ask, out of the blue, realising that other than a group selfie at the start, you’ve been way too busy to document things.

Right now, it’s Saeran with his arm around his twin, and Luciel with his arm… kind of… no definitely on his twin’s thigh. They look…

…your porn collection is not exactly small, and there’s as much gay and lesbian stuff mixed in as there is heterosexual… you… just like seeing people have fun together. The chemistry between them more important than how many bits are pointy.

There’s… chemistry there. _It’s the champagne, they’re literally brothers,_ you tell yourself again, but still.

You… want to indulge yourself a little, and they’re already doing it, anyway. You just want to keep a memory of it.

“You really _do_ like how close we are, huh?” Luciel comments, voice a little softer than before.

“Mmm-hmm,” you agree, as you snap a photo.

“Do you like Saeran?”

You nearly drop your phone. What kind of a question is that?!

“Uh-I-I-!” You press your hands against your cheeks to cool them down. Not answering seems like it could hurt Saeran’s feelings – what if he thinks you’re avoiding saying you don’t? “I… I like him… he’s interesting, and… funny…” you pause “-oh! Uh, you are too, Luciel! It’s just, you asked about him specifically, so I-“

“But, are you attracted to him?” He smiles, and you feel like there’s no avoiding his eyes,

“Hyung…” but Saeran stops just as he starts to dissuade his brother, again pausing, _listening_ to something you can’t hear – “…h-hyung!”

“I’m not hearing a no…” Luciel continues, and you honestly can’t tell which of you he’s saying that to right now.

“He’s… very attractive, yes.” _I mean. Of course? How is that even a question?_

And yet somehow Saeran seems surprised. Studying your face, still red, confused – looking back at Luciel. “Are you serious?”

Again. It’s not clear if he’s talking to you or his twin.

“You seem a little tipsy, so, we should talk about this again when you're sober, just to be sure, but… would you like to kiss him?” Luciel’s questions are only getting worse for your heart rate.

“Uh… is there a wrong answer to this? Am I being tricked?”

Luciel leans over to pat your hand gently. “Sorry. I’m going too hard. I just… if you wanted to kiss him, maybe you could, you know? Once you’ve sobered up,” he comments again. “I wouldn’t want to have any doubt about your answer.”

 _I do! I do want to kiss him!_ you think, looking between the two of them. _I’m barely even tipsy at this point!_

_But! What is this???_

Still, the conversation somehow turns to more normal things, and the three of you walk back to the car.

Soon, they were gonna take you home, right?

 _Then…_  
  
“I’m not remotely tipsy anymore…” you comment, as Saeran holds open the door for you. “I’ll say as many tongue twisters as you want.”

Saeran’s breath catches, but he doesn’t say anything.

Luciel, again, takes the lead. “So you want to answer my question, then?”

“Yeah,” you say, emboldened. “I’d… love to kiss him.”

///

And now the three of you are here, in the hotel room, but, as it turns out, you’re not the one who kisses first.

You talk, and flirt, and laugh, and touch, but it’s not just you and Saeran like Luciel was suggesting – he cuddles in with you both, like a negotiator helping the two less confident parties reach an agreement.

The three of you touch and giggle and tease and play, but then –

“Okay, so… let me show you… you kiss him like this…” Luciel begins, and then he leans over you and –

_Oh. OH._

He cover’s Saeran’s mouth with his, stroking his cheek with one hand, and his twin melts into the kiss like he’s been waiting for it all night. When they finally pull apart, they’re linked briefly by a long string of drool…

… _fuck._ It’s the most erotic thing you’ve ever seen, though it’s hard to compare given everything you’ve ever seen or done in your life has just flown out of your brain at that moment.

“…you see?” Luciel says, wiping at his face, pleased. “Like that. Kiss him like that.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to…” Saeran begins, but you don’t need more encouraging.

“Oh. God, yes. Yes, like that,” Luciel croons, as you straddle his twin and press your mouth against his. “He tastes so good, right? His tongue is such a turn-on, right?”

He moves up behind you so that his legs overlap his twins, body pressed up against yours – his erection hot and hard at your back. He breathes softly into your ear as you come up for breath, “you can kiss each other in other places, too, if you want…”

A growing warmth between your legs. Saeran…

Saeran’s getting turned on, too. In fact, he’s panting a little, way more than he’d need to after the breaths lost to the kiss. And then, his reply… “h-hyung, watch me…”

Somehow just those three words charges the air in a way nothing else has so far.

You want. To not be wearing clothing. ASAP.

You want Saeran to be wearing clothes even less.

“Well…?” Luciel prompts you, pressing his erect cock into your back through your layers of clothing. “Want to kiss him anywhere else? Have him kiss you anywhere else? Or do you want some ideas…?”

 _He’s… really getting off on this, huh?_ But just how far…?

“Are you asking me to suck him off?” you ask, your arousal making you fling all remaining embarrassment to the wind.

“Aah…” Luciel moans, pressing into you, “if you want… put my little brother’s dick in your mouth and suck it… or… let him lick you… pleasure you… and… if you want to fuck him…”

His dick presses against you like a stone at this point. He couldn’t be more aroused if he tried.

“Please… please fuck him, too… god, I want to see you fuck him…” he runs his hands across your waist and then down onto his brother’s legs. “And you’ll fuck her for me, won’t you, Saeran?”

His brother just moans in response, pushing up against his twin’s hand, clearly wanting to feel it somewhere else.

He finally manages a sentence, “A-ah… I’ll… if that’s what you want… I’ll do it with her…”

Luciel tuts. “Tell her she’s pretty. Tell her you want to fuck her. If you can’t do that, then you can’t fuck anyone.”

“Uh…huh…” Saeran manages, pushing himself up to look at you. “I… I do think you’re pretty. I… if you want…”

For someone who felt so mysterious and imposing, now he just seems to gentle and unsure you just… you just want to protect him. 

And. Well. Fuck him. Also that.

You can tell he makes his twin feel the same way.

As you change positions to take off Saeran’s shirt and pants, Luciel encourages you, and his brother, every step of the way.

Touching and kissing your back, your neck, your arms – you feel like you’re floating.

But you very much come back down to earth as you look down at Saeran’s cock, freed and dripping with pre-cum, twitching underneath you.

Luciel kisses your neck, and holds something out in front of you. A familiar shape. _Oh, yes, right._ A condom.

“Just so you know, we're clear - you don't need to worry about catching anything from either of us. But, uh, I wouldn’t want you to go just on my word, birth control stuff aside...”

How can he been telling you to fuck his brother in front of him one minute and then talking about protection from STDs so sweetly the next? It’s impressive. “O-oh… I, I am on birth control, and I… don’t have anything either, but I wouldn’t want you to go on my word either. So, thank you...”

“I knew it. Only an angel could be able to set my heart at ease enough to invite them into our bed.”

Our _bed, he says._

Then he’s opening the condom, and –

\- bends over , condom in mouth, to push it down over it brother’s erect penis himself. Saeran groans again, pushing up into him needily.

He pulls away. “Sorry. Just wanted to show that off. Don’t normally get to, so. Y’know.” He said all those things before, and yet somehow, it’s _this_ that makes him blush.

_Strange guy._

But then, “So… do you want him?”

“Y…yes…”

“Then, please… take him.”

And Luciel is taking his own clothes off, his hand going to his dick, rubbing the moisture already pooling at the tip down the shaft. His breaths grow sharp. “Please. Please, fuck my brother. Let me watch you fuck him. I wanna see his dick sink deep between your cute thighs…” His hand slides up and down his cock with every word, his eyes staring at the two of you like you're the hottest fucking thing in the universe.

With encouragement like that…

You climb on top of Saeran again, and he looks up at you, aroused, cock twitching, mouth open. So you kiss his lips again, and bring yourself down on his dick, and he gasps into your mouth as you begin to rock up and down his length.

“F…fuck… yes… fuck him, god, I can see it, I can see his cock pushing into you… oh Saeran, you look so beautiful… you’re so beautiful… fuck her for me, Saeran… cum inside her for me… let me see your face as you pump into her…”

Saeran keens into your mouth, pushing up against you harder, wordless, panting, but grasping at you hungrily, touching your hips and your waist and your breasts, running his fingers over everything, and as you drop a hand down to rub at yourself you know you won’t last long, but you don’t just want this, you want more, you want –

“Don’t come yet,” you groan, “I’m gonna come, but I can keep going… I want more…”

“H…hah… okay…” Saeran says, “then, please… come…”

“Tell her how to come. What is she doing? Beg for it.”

“Please come… with my cock inside you… please come while you… while I’m in you…”

Saeran begging you is really too much. You feel yourself tensing around him, so filled, so _full,_ wanting more, wanting to feel him come… the shiver runs through you from your clit to deep inside your body, following the line inscribed by his swollen dick...

But your second orgasm is always better. And why not take advantage of the situation? They're both still good to continue.

As your last shudder ends, you rise up, a hand over the base of the condom so it doesn’t come with you.

“You know, my mouth is still free,” you offer Luciel. _And watching you touch yourself like that, is…_

“O-oh? Well, if you like…”

You do like.

Which is how you wind up on your knees, Luciel encouraging his brother to position himself behind you, as you in turn take the louder twin’s cock into your mouth. You’ll make him even noisier soon enough.

The price you paid for this really was too low. Nothing, in fact. But even the true fee pales in comparison to this.

“Oh, god, your mouth…” Luciel lets you take your time, as you slowly explore his dick with your tongue, licking at the saltiness, the underside, stimulating the shaft, before finally plunging your mouth down over it… as Saeran’s cock moves in to fill you from behind.

“Pound into her, Saeran. I wanna hear your balls slapping against her legs,” and as you take his cock deeper and deeper, Luciel leans over you, Saeran joining him, and they kiss each other over your back, before both turn their attentions to you, Luciel stroking at your hair and face in between your own movements, Saeran holding your hips and thrusting in more forcefully, then dropping a hand to imitate your earlier movements as you’d stimulated yourself over the edge. “Is this good? I’ll… I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Faster, but, no more pressure, just… uh… yes, like that!” You guide Saeran as he fills you and holds you and rubs at you, his twin pressing up into your mouth.

“Saeran… you look so hot… fucking her… you’re so hot… god, Saeran…!”

And you feel multiple bursts of white, hot semen pumped into your mouth as Luciel calls out his brother’s name…

As the cum leaks from your lips, feeling so filled and warm and touched, Saeran’s fingers get it just right, and you come again, pushing your hips back into Saeran, the second orgasm hitting you much harder, as you expected.

As it comes to an end, both twins pull out, Saeran discarding the condom. _But, he hasn’t come yet?_

“I can’t believe you came in her mouth, hyung…” Saeran admonishes his twin. “I’m going to have to punish you later, for that, you know…”

“Saeraaaan…” Luciel whines, now sounding like _he’s_ the younger, more childish one, “I want you to punish me _now_.”

“Hmmm… no, this one is a reward. There’s no way taking my cock is anything but that for you, right?”

“Y…yeah…”

Saeran’s earlier timidness seems to disappear as he pushes Luciel back onto the pillows, grabbing lube from a bag on the table next to the bed. “Can’t believe you really take this everywhere,”

You settle yourself back, spent, but… enthralled. This is… even more than you bargained for.

“Well, I want to take _you_ everywhere, so…” Luciel teases back, but it’s half-hearted and breathless, his focus utterly on Saeran’s face and his hands.

“Well, it does come in handy,” Saeran admits, and he covers a hand with it, sticking a slick finger into his twin, teasing him only briefly before pressing it deep. “Geeze. Did you wear a butt plug all day or something?”

“…heh…” is the only response Saeran gets for that.

“You’re so lewd, Saeyoung…” Saeran croons, pushing in another finger. “I can’t believe you got off watching me do that with a girl… you’re such a pervert…”

 _Saeyoung…?_ It certainly matches with Saeran’s name far better than Luciel.

“Uh… takes one to know one…” Luciel… Saeyoung is clearly losing his ability to joke as his twin stimulates him further.

“Of course _I’m_ a pervert. No one else could put up with you.” He slides his fingers out wetly, wiping them on his thigh. “But look. I’m kind. I saved myself for you, hyung.”

“You’re… such an angel Saeran. The best. The most beautiful,” Saeyoung pants, eyes dropping to his twin’s cock.

“Don’t forget it,” Saeran retorts, though there’s only love in his words.

It really feels like you’re not even here to them, any more, but it doesn’t bother you.

You, too, like to watch.

Then Saeran slides his erect penis into Saeyoung’s ass like it’s nothing, making his brother take the whole lubricated length in one long motion. Saeyoung rolls his hips upwards in response, groaning at the sudden fullness but warmed up enough that he still wants more.

“You were talking so much before,” Saeran murmurs, bending down to touch his twin’s face. “Don’t stop now. Please. Tell me. Tell me you want me.”

“Saeran…” Saeyoung grinds against his brother’s dick as his twin remains still above him. “I want you… I want you so much… I want to take every drop of your cum…”

“Mmmm…. good. And you want me the most, right? You want _me?”_

“I want you, Saeran… you’re the only one I want… always… forever…”

“Didn’t I just see you shoot a load in someone else’s mouth? Honestly. I held back, but you…”

“You looked so hot, Saeran… I couldn’t… Saeran… you looked so good with your dick inside her.”

“You’re such a pervert,” Saeran reiterates, but he relents, pressing his body into his twin’s and beginning to thrust, slowly, always slowly, murmuring, stroking Saeyoung’s face, biting at his neck, building up speed over time. Then he wraps his arms completely under his twin, raising his back, pulling him into his chest.

“I want you… Saeyoung… I love you... so... look at me... be with me...” he repeats, like it’s a prayer, and then you see him _push_ one last time, his ass cheeks clenching as he gives everything he has to him twin, shuddering and spasming until finally he’s done, pulling out and leaving a sticky mess behind, collapsing by Saeyoung’s side.

Slowly, you hear their breaths return to normal... In synch.

Saeyoung turns his head to you. “Thanks... for playing with us… come on… come here… I’m sorry we left you out for a bit. It’s still your date, after all.”

And you cuddle between them gently, as they stroke your hair and nuzzle at each other.

It’s a strange love these two share, but you’re content to be some small part of it, just for this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fit of pique from 11pm to 2:30am forgive me if any of it doesn't make sense lol


End file.
